


Revolutionize The Madlibs!

by Morike91



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Fun and Games, Madlibs, Nonsense, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morike91/pseuds/Morike91
Summary: Madlibs to accompany your viewing of Revolutionary Girl Utena. Enjoy~Chapter One: Word SelectionChapter Two: The ContentsChapter Three: Immortalizing the first of hopefully many!
Kudos: 9





	1. Word Selection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these Madlibs to accompany episodes 33-36 of the Utena anime, for the group to have a bit of aftercare (read: laughter) to help alleviate the content of the show. 
> 
> A world of thanks to @GallPall for organizing the Utena stream <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Please share your Madlibs results in the comments of Chapter 3! :]

**IN THIS SECTION:** on a separate piece of paper or document, write down words for any combination of the following 4 stories

* * *

**MADLIBS A**

A1. Noun

A2. Food

A3. Verb

A4. Place

A5. Verb

A6. Person

A7. Verb

A8. Adjective

A9. Adverb

A10. Food

A11. Emotion

A12. Adjective

* * *

**MADLIBS B**

B1. Day of the Week

B2. Number

B3. Time

B4. Body Part

B5. Place

B6. Adjective

B7. Date Activity

B8. Adjective

B9. Time

B10. Adjective

B11. Verb

* * *

**MADLIBS C**

C1. Food

C2. Verb

C3. Food

C4. Ingredient

C5. Ingredient

C6. Number

C7. Number

C8. Aesthetic

C9. Verb

C10. Emotion

* * *

**MADLIBS D**

D1. Weapon

D2. Body Part

D3. Verb

D4. Action

D5. Place

D6. Event

D7. Car Part

D8. Emotion


	2. Madlibs Contents!

**MADLIBS A: CHU-CHU'S ADVENTURES**

Once upon a [ **A1** ], Chu-chu wanted to eat some [ **A2** ]. He went to Anthy, but she was busy [ **A3** ] in the [ **A4** ]. So he went to Utena, but she was getting [ **A5** ] by [ **A6** ]. Finally, Chu-chu [ **A7** ] to [ **A8** ] Wakaba! She had [ **A9** ] baked some [ **A12** ] [ **A10** ] to share! This made Chu-chu very [ **A11** ]. 

* * *

**MADLIBS B: DATE NIGHT WITH ANTHY AND UTENA**

It was [ **B1** ] and Utena had no plans when she came home. Anthy, however, had exactly [ **B2** ] plans, and she wanted to do them all at [ **B3** ]. Before Utena could get comfortable, Anthy took Utena by the [ **B4** ] and led her to [ **B5** ] for some [ **B6** ] [ **B7** ]. They had a(n) [ **B8** ] time. When they got home at [ **B9** ], they felt very [ **B10** ] and promptly [ **B11** ]. 

* * *

**MADLIBS C: WAKABA AND CHU-CHU MAKE A BLANK!**

Now that Chu-chu ate all the [ **C1** ], Wakaba didn't have any for her girlfriends Utena and Anthy. She felt [ **C10** ]. Chu-chu [ **C2** ] to help make [ **C3** ]. First, they gathered [ **C4** ] and [ **C5** ] and mixed them together. Then they heated the oven to [ **C6** ] degrees and baked for [ **C7** ] minutes. They decorated the [ **C3** ] in the [ **C8** ] style. When they finally gave it to their friends, Chu-chu had already [ **C9** ] it all! 

* * *

**MADLIBS D: TOUGA AND SAIONJI IN LOVE**

It is after the duel, [ **D1** ] held erect, that they feel it. That heat low in the [ **D2** ], the [ **D3** ] of their hearts, nerves on fire. They're so close. Close enough to [ **D4** ]. So they do. They cannot stop. They [ **D4** ] on [ **D5** ]. Then again after [ **D6** ]. In the car, they [ **D4** ] in the [ **D7** ]. They are overcome with [ **D8** ]. It will never be acknowledged. 


	3. Immortal First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immortalizing the Madlibs Event of 19 March 2021. I left out one because it's NSFW. Apologies for some of the inside jokes; they are there for my friends. :)

**CHU-CHU'S ADVENTURES**

Once upon a PORCUPINE, Chu-chu wanted to eat some POPEYE'S CHICKEN SANDWICH. He went to Anthy, but she was busy CRYING in the FAR AWAY FROM AKIO. So he went to Utena, but she was getting PISSED by THE VELOCIPISSTOR. Finally, Chu-chu LYCTORIZED to MOIST Wakaba! She had WARMLY baked some FILTHY MIXED NUTS to share! This made Chu-chu very DIGUST. 

* * *

**DATE NIGHT WITH ANTHY AND UTENA**

It was UTENA EVE and UTENA had no plans when she came home. Anthy, however, had exactly *12* plans, and she wanted to do them all at *4:20*. Before Utena could get comfortable, Anthy took Utena by the BONE ASS and led her to THE MITHRAEUM for some CRUSTY SCHLORPING. They had a YELLOW time. When they got home at *4:21*, they felt very SCALY and promptly DEFENESTRATED. 

* * *

**WAKABA AND CHU-CHU MAKE A BLANK**

Now that Chu-chu ate all the ENCHILADAS, Wakaba didn't have any for her girlfriends Utena and Anthy. She felt RAGE. Chu-chu RAN to help make a SHAVED ICE. First, they gathered 99 BILLION FOLD CURRY and BANANAS and mixed them together. Then they heated the oven to A MYRIAD degrees and baked for *69* minutes. They decorated the SHAVED ICE in the SOUPCORE style. When they finally gave it to their friends, Chu-chu had already ABSCONDED it all! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place your results in the comments! Thanks for playing!


End file.
